Constant velocity (CV) joints may be employed to provide uniform power transmission between a driving member (e.g., a helicopter mast) and a driven member (e.g., a yoke) in a power train. For example, CV joints may be provided between a mast and a yoke coupled to a plurality of blades, giving rise to a relatively complex assembly at the rotor hub assembly. Examples of such conventional rotor hub systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,753 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,444. In such embodiments, the rotor hub system may employ a plurality of elastomeric bearings and a drive trunnion to provide movement in the constant velocity joint. During operation, conventional systems may generate a kinematic error (e.g., oscillatory strain, lateral wobbling, etc.) within the rotor hub system. Such a kinematic error may result in excessive stress forces being applied to one or more components of one or more CV joints (e.g., bearings) and/or the rotor hub system. In an embodiment, it may be desirable to alleviate and/or normalize such kinematic errors to improve the performance and reliability of the rotor hub system.